Kingdom Hearts: The Seekers
by TJ King
Summary: (AU) A re-imagining of the original Kingdom Hearts game. After a terrible storm that claimed her home, Kairi must join a rebellious man, and a monster to recover what means most to her. Her journey will take her to many worlds, But they'll find that there are more sinister things out in the cosmos that hold the very future of the universe in their hands. No Pressure. SoKa RiKai
1. The Prologue

**Hello all! So this is the rebooted story of my previous fic RE:Kingdom Hearts. Hope you all enjoy this revamped version**

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Seekers**

**Prologue: The Start or A Story**

It was just another regular day for a young girl named Olette.

The green-eyed brunette just finished her shift at the local Accessory shop. She grabbed her bag and left the shop, waving to her co-worker farewell. Olette strolled through the busy streets of Twilight Town with a big smile on her face. It was the weekend and tomorrow she was hitting the beach with her two best friends Hayner and Pence.

Twilight Town is large city that teetered on the edge of day and night. The town was often quiet for a world this large in size and populace. But it was nothing but peaceful, for anyone who lived on the world.

The young woman made her way to the train station, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her friends. But just like any regular day, Hayner and Pence were late yet again. So she did what she always did, Olette sat on the brown colored steps, took out her latest book and began reading. Patiently waiting for the next train to arrive.

However, no matter what Olette thought it was not a regular day. In fact this day would change her life forever...

With no warning whatsoever a loud hiss broke Olette's thoughts. Olette looked up from her book to see that nothing was there. She shrugged it off and went back to reading.

But a couple seconds later the hiss returned, once again breaking the focus of the young reader. Olette looked back up to see that nothing was there. But then she looked at something very odd.

It was a small shadow, but something wasn't right with it. It just stood there in the middle of sunlight with nothing casting the shadow, it was just a shade lying on the ground. The young woman was very confused as she got up off the steps and looked at the shadow more closely.

Suddenly the shadow did something very unusual, it began to sprout out of the ground. From there the shadow began to take shape. The once thought shadow took shape as a small creature, that was vaguely humanoid, except for it's small claws, pitch black skin, twitching antennas, and glowing yellow eyes.

Olette was speechless as she watched the creature appear right in front of her eyes. Then before she could even comprehend what was going on, dozens more began to appear with all their focus on her. They slowly made their way toward the now frightened young woman. The brunette slowly made her way to the glass entrance of the train station while attempting to not make any sudden moves to provoke them.

But before she could take another step one of the creatures jumped on top of her, toppling her balance, and it began to raise it's claw to her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed. But the creature never made it's attack. When Olette no longer felt the tiny creature on top of her, she looked up to see the creature gone. It had disappeared out of thin air leaving nothing but a cloud of black smoke fading away.

"Are you OK?" She looked behind her to see a man covered, head to toe in a hooded black coat. The cloaked figure jumped from her view and in a matter of several seconds the creatures disappeared in a black smoke just like their shadowy comrade. The figure turned to Olette reaching it's hand out to her.

Unbeknownst to the cloaked figure another creature appeared. This creature however was much more muscular form with bluish-black appearance and a knight helmet for a head. The creature leaped for an attack. Olette took noticed and cried out. "Behind you!"

But the hooded figure was too slow to react to the creature's attack and made a swift slash across the figure's back. The figure stepped back and in a flash of light the creature was destroyed.

After the creature's defeat the figure crumbled to the ground, hurt from the attack. Olette wasting no time, ran to the mysterious person. "Hey are you alright?"

"Just a scratch." said the figure as he tried to get up off the ground. But as the cloaked individual began to get up, it began cry in pain. "Ahhhh!"

"OK hold on we're gonna get you somewhere safe." said Olette putting a reassuring hand on the figure's shoulder.

Before Olette could act she heard a cry. "Olette!" She turned to see two young men running in her direction. Hayner and Pence had arrived just in the nick of time.

Olette took the figure's arm and put it around her neck. "Hurry and help me get this person to the spot."

"Uh, are you sure the spot is the right place for this?" asked Hayner confused by the whole situation.

"Now is not the time to argue Hayner!" said Pence following Olette's lead as he put the figure's arm around his neck and helped him to a safe place.

* * *

**The Usual Spot ~ Twilight Town**

"Here you go!" said Olette as she and Pence put the figure gently on the couch that is neatly set up in a small little nook in a back alley. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." said the figure plainly. Olette went over to a stored first aid kid and brought out a small potion and handed it to the figure. "Thanks."

Hayner sat on a small chair in the corner of the room visiably confused on the events that took place. "Um can someone let me know what's going on here?"

"Yeah same here!" said Pence as he turned his direction to Olette.

"Well..." began Olette she was wondering how she was going to explain this without seeming like a crazy person.

But that's when the hooded figure started speaking. "Your friend. Was attacked by a hoard of heartless."

"By a what?"

"Heartless." repeated the figure taking another sip of the potion.

"What's that?" asked Pence with a curious look on his face.

"Evil creatures." replied the figure as he drank the last bit of the small potion. "I suggest you guys stay indoors for a while."

"Why are there more of those 'Heartless' out there?" asked Olette as a worried look began to creep up on her face.

"Yes" The figured nodded his head as they put down the potion down and tried to get up off the couch. But as the figure was getting up a sharp pain went through his body once again. "Argh."

"No don't get up you're still pretty hurt." said Olette as she caught him. Without an objections, the man did what he was told and allowed Olette and Pence to put him back down on the couch. "Just rest for a little while. That potion will take awhile to work."

"So um, not to sound awkward but are you a guy or girl. Cause I just can't tell." asked Hayner. To much of Hayner's dismay everyone started to shoot him looks. Pence got embarrassed as his face began to turn red. Olette became irritated due to his stupid question. But the hooded figure, whose only exposed feature was their jaw, held a small smirk. "What? I can't tell under that coat."

Olette turned to the figure. "I'm so sorry about him."

The figure did nothing but chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I'm not use to this coat either. I'm a guy by the way."

"So you live around here?" asked Pence curiously.

"No, my first time in town."

"Wait, then where you from?" question Hayner as he leaned forward in his chair.

"A very far place."

"Did you come from the outside world?" Asked Pence with much excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah. I did."

Even Olette was curious as she herself asked a question. "Well how did you get here?"

"It's a very long, complicated story." said the figure as they began to put his head down. "It doesn't have a happy ending."

It was clear to the three locals that this person had seen and been through much. That's when things went silent. Nobody spoke, the trio became afraid if they were asking too many questions. But after a few minutes Hayner spoke up "Well we wouldn't mind hearing it. We're willing to listen."

The Figure looked back up. "Really?"

"Yeah, you can talk to us." reassured Pence as he gave the figure a smile.

"I don't even know any of you."

"Well I'm Olette." said the young woman with a bright smile.

"I'm Hayner."

"Pence! What's your name?"

The figure, didn't say anything for a few if revealing it's self is wisest thing to do, the cloaked figure gave a short response. "No one."

The trio looked at each other in confusion. Hayner leaned towards Pence whispering in his ears. "Jeez emo much?"

Olette, who obviously heard the comment, got up from her spot and went over to slap the back of Hayner's head. He cried in pain, while Pence snickered at his friend's uncomfort. She went over to the figure. "If your not comfortable saying your name just yet, why don't you tell us your story?"

The Figure took a deep breath, trying to get the right words together. Then the figure began...

* * *

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts._

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. Leaving the splinters of the destroyed worlds remain scattered, divided from each other._

_But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. Some believe that someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return._

_Because even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light._

"Um, sorry to interrupt. But is this seriously the story?" asked Hayner. Then Olette went over and slapped him in the back of the head once again for interrupting the story. "OW!"

"Hayner listen to the story!" cried Olette.

The figure chuckled. "No, that's just the very beginning. Our story actually begins a year ago on an small world on the edge of the Sea of Skies. A world called Destiny Islands...


	2. The Storm or Destiny Islands

Chapter I: Storm or Destiny Islands

**~****A Year Ago~**

_A young woman awoke on the beach of a small little island out in the middle of the ocean. She smiled as she got up off of the warm sand and looked up atthe rich blue sky. The woman turned her attention to the ocean but someone was blocking her view. It was a a silver haired man appear who stood right in front of her with a small smile on his face. He then extended his hand out to her, she looked at for a moment and then grabbed it._

_Then everything changed. In a blinding flash of light the once beautiful island turned into the ravaged spit of land. The trees were gone, water evaporated, all of the wood turned to dust and whatever remain began falling to pieces._

_The woman immediately held on to the man with all her might as she watched in horror as the island began to crumble piece by piece. Then the winds begin to pick up very heavily which cause the two to fly in the air violently. As the two flew into the air the began to get sucked into a giant black hole that was pulling in everything nearby. She held onto the man for dear life. But their fingers began to slip and the force of the winds became too much for them and the man lost his grip and was pulled in to the black hole, but not before screaming off the top of his lungs. KAIRI!"_

_Kairi was next to be taken by the black hole but this something stopped her, infact something was bringing her onto the ground. When she did land she looked up to her rescuer, who was young man with bright blue eyes, a scar under his right eye and unnatural brown spiky hair. As Kairi's head began to spin she laid back down on the ground and she notices the rather larger object in the man's hand. It had a yellow guard, a grey hilt, and head at the end of the shaft of the sword resembling a giant key. She looked back up at the man's face and spoke."Who are you?"_

* * *

**Destiny Islands**

Destiny Islands is a very small world. But it's beauty is second to none, with Lush trees, white sandy beaches, and warm water. It's a paradise if there ever was one. The world consisted of two islands. The main island where many of villagers resided and mile away is a much smaller island where many of the children played on.

Sunset hours had fallen over the tiny world, and all of the children had left their play island. But one individual remained on the island. This individual was Kairi, who was waking up from a very vivid nightmare. Kairi was no more than eighteen years old, she has rich violet colored eyes, pale complexion and short dark auburn hair. She sat up from her resting spot and looked around her surroundings and finally sighed in relief to see her home in perfect condition. Kairi then looked at the horizon, but this time she didn't see a man but a beautiful sunset, she was instantly mesmerized by the fusion of red, orange, and pink colors painted on the sky.

Kairi continued to stare at the sunset ahead of her, but she failed to realize the person slowly creeping up behind her. The mysterious person quickly got behind her and grabbed her shoulders scaring her instantly. "Bah!"

"AAAHH" cried Kairi as she felt the hands touching her shoulders. While Kairi was easily scared, so much so that she instantly jumped and began running away.

She turned around to see her silver haired tormentor who was laughing hard due his successful prank. Kairi who saw that it was her own boyfriend Riku, she stormed over to his direction in a huff. "RIKU! I'm should call the cops on you!"

"Oh really?" asked Riku who was unwavered by her threat

"Yes, cause I refuse stay in this abusive relationship!" yelled Kairi.

"Well what can I do to change your mind about calling the police?" asked Riku as he got very close to his girlfriend. He leaned down his head close to hers and stole a simple kiss. Kairi broke the kiss and looked up at his face still looking angry. Riku knew he had to do better than that. "OK, how about this." This prompted Riku to reach in his back pocket. What he brought out was a simple sliver necklace with a small heart pendant with a small but beautiful ruby in the middle. "How bout now?"

Kairi was wide eyed as Riku turned her around and put the necklace on her. She looked at the pendant for a moment. Taking in the shiny gem that was encrusted in the pendant. She took Riku by surprised, Kairi quickly turned around and gave Riku a passionate kiss. The two broke the kiss leaving Kairi with a silly smile on his face. "Alright I forgive you."

"Good." said Riku as the couple began to laugh and intertwine each other's hands.

Kairi looked up to her boyfriend. "How was your day?"

"Nothing much. Just got done with Blitzball."

"Oh yeah? You guys win?"

Riku looked at Kairi like she was crazy. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Well I just want to make sure that the star of the DIHS Blitzball team is doing his job!" she then leaned in and gave him another kiss.

**~An Hour Later~**

It was nearly night time and the happy couple were sitting down at the edge of the beach. They were just close enough so that the warm water touched their feet. Riku was holding Kairi tightly in his arms as they both watched the last bit of light go disappear from the sky for the night. Both were the happiest they could be.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Kairi as she noticed Riku's infatuation with the stars that were appearing in the sky.

Riku looked away from the sky and back to his girlfriend. "I was thinking of leaving this place."

Kairi looked at her boyfriend curiously. "What do you mean? The play island?"

"No, I mean...this world." said Riku as he looked back at the now night sky.

"Leave the world?" Kairi followed Riku's example and looked at the night sky. She saw billions of stars. "How would you do that? Build a raft or something hope you float to a new world?"

"Well, I haven't really thought it through. It's just... I've been wondering why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater." Riku had so much enthusiasm in his voice. That it made Kairi smile at Riku's sense of curiosity. Then he asked a question that made her really think. "I mean isn't there a place you would like to see besides this little world?"

"Well..." Kairi thought for a moment. But it was difficult for her to think of some new place to go to Destiny Islands was her home. Home. "I guess I would find the world where I was born."

"Really?" asked Riku with a surprised look on his face. "I thought you always enjoyed life here?"

"Well I do and I'm thankful for the family I have now but..." Kairi then looked at her feet on the beach. It was the same beach where she was found fourteen years prior. "But I'd like to know where I came from. I've always wondered if I had any siblings or what my biological parents were like."

"Well if they are anything like you, they would be amazing." said Riku as he held her even tighter. Kairi did nothing but smile at him and kiss him once again.

The softly laid on the sand as the star shone brightly down on them. Kairi broke off the kiss and looked into Riku's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." replied Riku and returned to their loving embrace.

But while the two were kissing neither of them were aware of a strange anomaly that was taking place right above them. One of the stars began to flicker rapidly. The flicker began to intensify after a few seconds and then in one bright flash the star disappeared. It was gone. It was as like the star was never there.

* * *

** ~ One Week Later~**

Kairi sat on the shore line of the main island once again entranced by the waves crashing on the beach. She had thought that she was going to be late with girls day with her best friend Selphie. But she knew better to think that Selphie herself would be on time.

Kairi's mind was elsewhere until she heard a voice from the distance calling her name. "Kairi!"

She turned around to Selphie. Selphie is a young woman, same age as Kairi with a trademark hairdo, bright green eyes and a yellow sundress. "Hey girl."

"Hey!" responded Kairi with a happy grin. "What are we doing today?"

"Well I was hoping that we go to that one shop with the brown boots." said Selphie as both girls head toward the town. "So, how's everything with you? How are you and Riku?"

"Were doing good. But Riku has been a bit restless this past week." replied Kairi.

"How so?"

"Well last week we were on the play island and he was telling me...you know what never mind.

"What? No tell me!"

"No I think it's better not cause knowing your record with spreading rumors, I don't think it's a good idea."

"I promise not to tell anyone! PLEEEAASE! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Jeez stop acting like a four year old. He told me he wanted to leave the world."

Selphie looked at Kairi as if she had said the craziest thing. "Leave the world?! He isn't taking to man ethers is he?"

"No." said Kairi. "I think he just feels like he is stuck here, he wants to be on his own, away from his parents and responsibilities."

"But I mean why leave the island? This place is amazing" exclaimed the bubbly young woman. "Friendly people, amazing scenery, and plus he's the Blitzball champion! He's basically the hometown hero who is also dating the town princess."

"I'm not a princess, I'm just the mayor's ADOPTIVE daughter."

"It doesn't matter. You two are basically Destiny Islands royalty."

"Well I don't want to be royalty."

"But just think about it. You and Riku in a big house, couple of kids, and wonderful jobs? You guys already have your happy ending together."

Kairi thought for a moment of this 'future' that Selphie laid out for her and to her it wasn't a bad plan. She did see herself with Riku for the rest of her life. But... "I don't know Selphie, I don't want that. I want something different."

"What else could you need?" Selphie paused for a minute. "Plus your dad is personally training you to become the next leader of the island!"

"Well I don't want to be the next mayor. I want something more for my life than what my dad wants for me." said Kairi.

"What would you want to do then?" asked Selphie.

Kairi smiled for a moment before turning to Selphie. "I want to be an artist."

"An artist?"

"Yeah, I want to draw, paint, sculpt. The list goes on."

"Then why don't you do it?"

Kairi sighed. "My dad is never going to accept that. He's going to go on this whole rant how an artist won't give me the kind of security I need. He's just going to keep push politics."

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Selphie.

"There isn't anything I can do." said Kairi as she and Selphie made there way into the town. The girl would continue talking for hours talking about boys, gossip, school, etc.

They then made their way to the busy Bazaar. Dozens of carts laid in two rows facing each other on a busy street. Selphie looked up at the shining sky taking in the warm heat of the sun. Then a few seconds later clouds began forming over the sky, that blocked out the sun. "Aw, C'mon clouds."

"Looks like a storm is coming we should head home soon."

"Wait, wait, wait! Look at those necklaces." The girls made their way to one of the carts and Selphie was instantly entranced by the sparkling necklaces that were neatly lined up in a row. Kairi who wasn't interested in another necklace, began looking around her area for more shops. Then something caught her eye. About a couple yards away near a fruit stand was a young man, with unruly spiky brown hair, and shining blue eyes. She stood there staring at the man for a couple minutes, wondering where she had seen him before. Then her eyes widened. It was the mysterious man from her dream.

"Hey Selphie, who's that?" said Kairi as she dragged her friend from the cart.

"Who?" asked Selphie. Kairi then pointed the young man. "Ooo, he's cute, who is he?"

"I'm asking you!"

"I've never seen him." replied Selphie. Kairi was surprised. It was rare- No, it was impossible to meet new people on the island. Unless this person lived in a basement for their entire life

"I'm going to go talk to him." Kairi left her friend at the necklace stand and made her way to the young man, who was staring at the fruit like it was candy. Then as she made her way towards him, she bumped into a older gentleman. "Oh, I'm very sorry Mr. Wallace."

Mr. Wallace smiled at Kairi. "It's quite alright."

Kairi then resumed her pursuit of the man. To her surprised he was gone. She looked around the entire bazaar trying spot where the man is or where he went. But he was nowhere to be found. It was like he wasn't even there. The confused girl rubbed her eyes realizing she must be imagining things, but Selphie saw him too right?

Selphie ran over to her. Did you talk to him?"

"He disappeared. You didn't see him leave?!"

"No, I was buying a necklace."

"Arrgh!" cried Kairi who was now frustrated by this roadblock. "Selphie!"

"What?! Why did you want to meet this guy anyway?"

Kairi just exhaled in frustration."It's a long story."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

The two jumped, at the bloodthirst scream that rang out through the city streets. Kairi looked for the source of scream and to her horror she saw a large group of people staring at a Heartless. It was standing on the dead body of Mr. Wallace clutching on to what it appears to be he's heart.

The monster began to squeeze the heart in it's hand. Then the heart began to change from a bright red to a pitch black and the heart began to mutate. Small arms and legs began to form into a small shadow heartless. Then they began to attack.

Everyone began to run for their lives as the heartless killed anything that they could get their hands on. Creating even more heartless as they rip out their hearts.

Selphie and Kairi began to run, not looking back at the terror that was beginning to sweep the island. They started sprinting towards beach trying to not to stay near the chaos that was taking place in the inner island. Then Selphie started screaming. "AAAAAAHHHHH"

Kairi turned around to see that one of the heartless had tackled Selphie. She immediately turned around to rescue her friend, but it was too late. The heartless began digging it's claw into Selphie's back. Selphie cried in pain as the heartless ripped out her heart.

"NOOO! Selphie!" cried out Kairi as she saw the last bit of life in Selphie's eyes began to fade away.

After the Heartless claimed it's prize, it then aimed for Kairi. While Kairi did her best to get away, it was futile as the heartless jumped on Kairi's back.

She closed her eyes waiting for the end to come, then she felt the weight of the heartless off her back. Kairi looked up to see it was the man from her nightmare. He stood there extending his hand. "Get up."

Kairi quickly took his hand and together they began sprinting their way to the beach. They both watched as more heartless began to appear and are killing people left and right. The two reached the beach and went straight for a docked boat on the nearest pier.

As the man was untying the boat from the docks, Kairi began to breakdown as she watched her home being torn apart. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"I don't think Zeus is hearing us right now!" said the man as he finally untied the boat, grabbed the oar and started to paddle his way to the Play island. The man looked back at the main island "Alright I think we'll be fine. We'll be fine right? Shadows can't swim right?"

But the man's words fell on deaf ears as Kairi broke down into tears. "Oh my god. What am I doing? My family, friends, Riku-"

The man had no time for this he knelled down to her level "Ok listen, uh what's your name?"

"K-Kairi." she said between her sobs.

"Alright get your mind right." said the Man. "If you can't keep it together these monsters WILL kill you! So get your head on straight and maybe we can survive!"

Kairi didn't say anything as the tears continued to flow from her face. All she could do is nod her head in agreement as she wiped away her tears. "Where are we going to do?"

"We'll go to that island." said the man as he pointed at the play island. "If there isn't anyone on it we'll have time to escape."

"Escape? Where would we escape to?"

"Don't know, I just know that it won't be this world."

Kairi was taken back by his last word. "Wait a minute. You're-" she was cut off when a large trident flew through the boat's floor. Water began to flood the the boat rapidly and the duo began to panic. Both tried their best to plug the hole with their hands but it wasn't working. "Well this isn't going well we're going to have to-AH"

She was once again interrupted as she felt pain on her right hand. She uncovered one of the holes to check her wound but quickly ignored it when they noticed the green heartless with a fish for a head coming try to squeeze it's body through one of the holes. The man quickly kicked the heartless' head. "Damn it!I forgot about Screwdrivers." The Screwdrivers began to scratch and claw it's way on to the boat. The man, realizing there was no way to keep them from coming aboard, turned to Kairi. "Kairi swim to that island go now!"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to buy you time. GO!"

Immediately Kairi jumped into the ocean and started swimming to the play island.

* * *

**~Play Island~**

When she reached the island she winced in pain as the seawater was causing her scratch to become extremely painful, but she had to ignore it in order to survive. She turned where the boat was and saw that it had completely disappeared. Kairi had to assume that the man was gone but what really catch their attention was the main island. She looked at the huge damage that had been sustained to that island, and a rush of sadness hit her as she watched her home being destroyed. The storm had started to rage more heavily as winds blew harder, waters raged, and thunder roared throughout the sky.

But she could not sit around. She started running, to the only place she thought was safe. The old secret place.

She walked into the dark murky crawl space, doing whatever it takes to get away from the madness that was happening outside. Kairi finally made into the main part of the cave.

There she was sitting in the large cavern looking at scratch drawings that was scattered all across the cave. She took a long look at all of the drawings, knowing full well that it was probably her last time looking at them. She looked at all the crude scratches that littered the walls. From giant chickens, to monsters, and faces.

Suddenly a bone chilling voice rang out through the cave. "This world has been connected."

Kairi turned around to see a hooded man in a brown cloak. "Who are you?"

"Tied to the Darkness..." said the hooded man as started slowly walking toward Kairi. "Soon to be completely eclipsed"

"What do you want from? Are you trying to ransom me or something?" asked Kairi as she began backing away from the man slowly. But the man kept walking towards her with no stopping.

"You...know nothing. One who knows nothing, can't understand nothing." the man began to reach out his hand to grab Kairi. But before he could even touch her the world started to shake very violently and a large cracking noise shook her. She turned to the cloaked man but saw that he disappeared. Suddenly another voice was heard. "KAIRI!"

She instantly recognized the voice. She turned to the entrance of the cave and ran for her life. "RIKU!"

Kairi ran outside of the secret place to see Riku standing in the middle of the beach looking at the storm that was now destroying the beach. Above the island was a giant black hole which was causing the destruction.

"Riku. Oh my god you're alive!" cried Kairi as she leapt into Riku's arms.

Riku looked at his girlfriend and replied calmly. "Kairi. It's going to be OK. Just stay with me and everything will be alright."

"Riku how can you be so calm? The world is ending!"

"We will be fine. We're going to see other worlds just like we talked about."

"What are you talking about? How would we do that?"

"Just hold on to me and we will be saf-" Riku didn't finish his sentence as Kairi noticed a Heartless behind him. The Heartless was beginning to dig it's claw into his back. "Riku looked at Kairi with a concerned look in his eyes. "RUN!" Then from under his feet the ground begin to shake and crumble sending him straight down to his death.

"RIIIIIKKKKKUUUU!"

As the storm raged and the world was nothing more than pieces of the play island scattered in the sky, Kairi was beginning to get blown away by the winds. She held onto a piece of a broken pier that was still attached to the land. The power of the winds began to become so forceful that Kairi was on the brink of being sucked into the giant black hole.

Then Kairi broke her grip of the pier and beginning to fly. But before she could get close the the black hole, a hand grabbed her arm preventing her get any closer to the black hole. It was the man. Kairi was surprised to see him alive and well. "I thought you were dead!"

"Obviously not!" yelled back the man.

"How are you holding us down?" then Kairi saw it. A giant key. It was planted into the ground and the Man wrapped his arm and leg around it, preventing him from flying into the air as well.

"Now hold on tight so that we don't-" but then Key started to become loose in the ground. The man immediately noticed that the his Key was becoming loose. "Oh crap."

The next thing they knew the Key gave way to the powerful winds and the man and Kairi flew into the air and into the giant black hole. A few minutes later the Black hole had consumed the rest of the broken island.

There was nothing left of the paradise, all it was now was a memory.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"So...When is witch gonna be here?"

"Patience my friend. She said she had an 'errand' to run."

"Well this 'errand' is costing me some terrorizing time. I can't be here for much longer."

"You idiot! We don't have time for your shenanigans now!"

"Agreed, we must wait till she gets here. To know our first steps."

"Well sorry that I have a town to destroy."

Hey, hey c'mon cool down guys, you're all being stiffer than the stiffs at home."

"Enough!" a black portal opened to reveal a fair and green-skinned, woman with shining, yellow eyes are heavily shadowed with violet make-up, and her lips are painted red. Her head is topped with a black-horned headdress. She wears a long, tattered black robe with a purple trim and maroon edges which flare out. She carries a staff with a glowing green orb at the tip. "I have begun our plan. Return to your respective worlds we have work to be done."


	3. Something New or Traverse Town pt 1

Chapter II: Something New or Traverse Town pt. 1

**~First District~**

Kairi was beginning to wake up. She lifted her head up off of the body that she was currently lying on top of and rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up. The dazed woman was in a back alley, and was very confused of her whereabouts." Riku, what's going on?"

"Who's Riku?" Kairi froze as she realized the voice was unfamiliar to her. She turned to the body's face, and jumped off of him when she saw that it wasn't her boyfriend."AAAAAHHHHHH"

Kairi immediately grabbed a nearby wrench and held it up ready to attack. "What the hell are you doing? Who are you?"

The man raised his hands up, he didn't want to cause any problems. "Calm down. Remember me? I was the guy who saved your life?"

She took a moment to examine him and he was right. It was the same guy from her dreams. The man with brown spiky hair, blue eyes, and the scar under his right eye. But she wouldn't let this revelation keep her guard down. "Who are you?"

"My name is Sora. I'm not here to hurt you. Ok? Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't." Kairi paused for a moment as she realized how she woke up. "Oh my God, Did we?"

Sora began to chuckle and give Kairi a small smirk."No, I doubt it because, you'd remember me rocking your world."

Kairi's face instantly turned to a disgusted look as she put down the wrench and began to walk away from Sora. "You're disgusting."

"I prefer hygiene intolerant!" yelled back Sora as she watched Kairi walk away.

"Zeus, that guy is a-" Kairi was unable to finish her sentence as she her eyes became fixated on the environment around her. She was no longer on bright warm beach, but she was now in a quaint, calm town blanketed by a sky of eternal night. She was mesmerized by the glow of the lights that littered the very small neighborhood of buildings. "W-where am I?"

"Traverse Town." said Sora as he came up beside her.

"What is this place?" asked Kairi not taking an eye off the town.

"It's another world."

After his sentence, Kairi turned to Sora shocked. "How is that possible?"

"Well we were sucked into a black hole that whisked here."

"I remember. I was at the island. There was a storm and then..." she turned to Sora with a sudden feeling of grief taking over her. "Oh no. I have to go."

"Whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" asked Sora as he moved in front of her.

"I have to find anyone who survived from the island. My parents, any of my friends, my boyfriend-"

"Look." began Sora, as he took a long breath. "This might not be something you want to hear but it's very unlikely they survived. It's very rare that even one person survive."

Kairi didn't want to hear any of this. She immediately walked past Sora and kept moving. "If you're not going to help then get out of the way."

But Sora was persistent and grabbed the emotional young woman's arm. "Whoa, look you don't know anything about this place and this place isn't safe as you might think."

Kairi sighed. "Fine. Where would we go?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could start by heading to a nearby-" Sora never finished his sentence as a sharp pain hit the back of his head causing him to fall on the ground. Kairi had hit Sora with the wrench and the blow knocked out Sora cold. With a now an unconscious body on the ground, Kairi had to think quickly. She grabbed his legs and began to drag him back into the alley.

"OK, where to go?" Kairi began to roam around the streets keeping an eye out for anyone familiar. She then came across a giant door with a sign over it that read: Second District. "I guess that would work."

While Kairi opened the door into a new area, another duo arrived on the world. One was an anthropomorphic dog with black fur and droopy ears, two bucked teeth and three short hairs coming out of the top of his head. He wore an orange hat is with a small pair of red goggles around the bottom, as well green turtleneck sweater, black combat vest, and dark orange pants. "So where should we start looking for this Leon guy?"

"I don't know" said the anthropomorphic duck, he wore a blue beret and high-collared navy blue jacket. "But he's here, we just need to ask around."

"But Donald, what if Leon doesn't know where they are?" asked the giant Dog.

"We'll think of something Goofy. We just can't fail the King." said Donald. As two began the walk through town, they failed to notice the third figure sneaking up on them.

"Excuse me. Did the King send you?" The turned around to see a young woman in mid late twenties wearing a pink dress. Her eyes are green and her hair is brown. Her hair is long and styled into a braid down her back, with curls on either side of her face. "I'm Aerith."

* * *

**~Second District~**

Kairi was strolling around the town square of the second district trying to look for anyone that she recognized. However this was a mute point as the entire district was deserted. Realizing that there was no use in staying in the district, she decided to keep moving. She then looked up to the large white building at the end of the district. "OK, no sign of anyone. Maybe I should check that place."

"Hissssssssssssssssssssss!" Kairi froze as she heard the loud noise coming from behind her. She turned around to see a large group of Heartless closing in on her. She turned to run away but another group waited behind her. "Oh no. I shouldn't have knocked that guy out."

The group of heartless began to corner with in a small circle, giving Kairi zero chances of escape. Then one of the shadows went for the kill. But then a loud bang rang out and the heartless disappeared in a black smoke.

Kairi turned to her right to see a man sporting long, brown hair, black gloves, pants zipper-lined shoes, and a white undershirt and a black jacket Leon wears three brown belts on his left forearm and has three buckles on his right thigh. In the man's hands was a gunblade that continued to shoot several heartless until the created a small hole for Kairi to escape. "Come with me! Hurry!"

With nothing to lose Kairi immediately sprinted through hold. The Heartless began to pursue. She reached the man and went behind him, the man wasted no time and continued shooting at the Heartless. But the shots didn't deter the heartless, so the man stopped firing and lifted his gunblade into the sky. The blade suddenly doubled in size and in one attack he took out all of the Heartless. He turned to and grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. "Let's go."

The two made their way to a hotel but neither of them were aware that a soldier Heartless began creeping up on them. However the soldier would never be able to make a move because a loose flying star destroying it's chances. Kairi and the man looked behind them to see a young woman with short, black hair, a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts , blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, and orange shoes."Looks like you're slipping Leon!

"I had it under control." said the man.

"Sure you did." the woman who was sporting a bright smile on her face turned to Kairi. "You OK?"

"Yeah, Thank you for helping me-?"

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Who practically screamed her name, she then began to motioned at the man. "This big stiff is Leon."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for saving from those things."

"No problem, but let's get inside. It's not safe." said Leon as he led Kairi and Yuffie to the hotel.

* * *

**~The Green Room~**

"Welcome to the Traverse Town Protection Agency HQ!" cried out Yuffie as she opened a hotel room door.

"It doesn't look that much like a Headquarters, it just looks like an hotel room." said Kairi as she began to look at the green, plain, dusty room.

"Well that's cause it is an hotel room." Yuffie went over to the table, that sat in the middle of floor, and began to pour a liquid into a cup while Leon leaned on the wall next to the door. "Anyway make yourself at home, Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'm fine thanks."

Yuffie then pull out a chair and placed it next to Kairi."So what were you doing in the second district?"

"I-I don't know. I was looking for some people from my home, and I was going to check that white building at the end of the district." nervously said Kairi as she stared at the two new people, who had shoved themselves into her life.

The young Ninja then spit out her drink in shock. "You mean the Gizmo shop? Are you crazy?"

"No, I just wanted to check it out."

"No one goes to the Gizmo shop. It's too dangerous." cried Yuffie as she put down her tea.

"Is it over run by those creatures?"

"Sooooo much worse, a blood thirsty monster!" Yuffie jumped out of her seat. "So about a year ago a monster from another world crash landed in Traverse Town and claimed the tower as its own. The monster is suppose to seven feet tall has thick brown fur, he also has huge fangs, horns, claws, and when people go in there to check it out. They never comeback."

Then Leon finally spoke. "But it's just a rumor and A lot of people disappear in the second district because it's infested with heartless."

"And the Heartless are those creatures? What are they exactly?" asked Kairi.

"Well a Heartless is..." began Yuffie, but she couldn't find the words."So when the body- No um..." She then turned to Leon. "How do you explain it?"

Leon got off the wall and walked over to Kairi. "Every being in the Sea of Skies is comprised of three things: a body, soul, and a heart. Now the heart is comprised of light and darkness, the Heartless are created when the darkness consumes a being's heart. While the soul and the body fade away the heart will take shape into heartless. And all they will do is find more people and to corrupt more hearts."

Kairi paused for a moment. "Is there any way to change them back?"

"No, there is none that we know of."

Thats when Kairi began to break down. All of the people she loved and cared about were all mindless monsters now. Yuffie quickly put her arm around Kairi for comfort. "Everything will be OK."

"No it won't. My entire island is gone! My family, friends...Riku." yelled Kairi.

"We know how you feel." said Leom

"Oh yeah? You two lost your homes?!" snapped Kairi. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other and then turned back to Kairi. Without saying a word, Kairi realized that they were without a world of their own and she instantly regretted her last statement. "I'm so sorry. I just thought-"

"It's Ok. Not the first time this has happened to us." Replied Yuffie.

"Almost everyone from this world had lost their homes." Said Leon. "This world provides as safe haven for those people."

"Wait there are other worlds besides this one?"

"Geez you must have been living under a rock."

"I think it's because her world has been tightly closed off from the rest of the worlds." chimed in Leon. "There are thousands of worlds and probably more that we haven't even discovered yet."

"Is it possible that anyone from my world could have sent to any of those worlds?"

"Well..." Began Yuffie.

"Lets not worry about it right now." Leon then kneeled down to Kairi's level and looked in her soaked violet colored eyes. "We know you've been through a lot today. You're welcome to stay here and don't worry on the bill it's on us."

Kairi broke eye contact with Leon and curled up under the covers of the bed. "Thank you."

Thats when Leon and Yuffie took their leave. "Get some rest."

* * *

**~The Red Room - Traverse Town~**

Leon and Yuffie opened the door that led to the next room. To their surprise, Donald and Goofy were having tea with Aerith. She looked at her comrades with a bright smile "Hi guys!"

"Aerith. Who are our guests?"

The two then jumped out their seats "I am Donald Duck. Court Magician of Disney Castle."

"And I'm Goofy. Captain of the Royal Guard of Disney Castle."

Leon was amused by the colorful new guests, but he also knew it was an urgent matter if The King had to send people to talk to him."What brings you so far away from home?"

"We're here on an important mission, commanded by King Mickey Mouse and we are in need of assistance." said Donald as he then began to look around to make sure that the room was secure."What we're telling you is strictly confidential."

"Understood." Leon nodded his head in affirmation.

"About five months ago, the BBS system was attacked by the Heartless." began Donald.

"Oh my god." said Aerith already horrified by the news. "Twelve worlds just gone like that?"

"Well...no." answered Goofy. "After a week of into the heartless invasion, only three worlds were confirmed destroyed. Them heartless just let the others go."

"That doesn't make sense." said a confused Yuffie. "Heartless destroy everything they touch. It's been like that for years."

"We know, but that' not worrying the King."

"It's the fact that the destroyed worlds were protecting the princesses."

"Princesses?" questioned Yuffie.

"THE princesses." said Leon.

"Oh, that's not good." said a now overly concerned Yuffie.

Leon realized what the two travels were trying to say. "So what you're saying is the Heartless systematically targeted those worlds to find the princesses and targeted the other nine to prevent any assistance from neighboring worlds.

"So wait you're saying the heartless can think now?" asked Yuffie.

"Or maybe something is controlling them." added Aerith. "Either way they are hunting the princesses."

"What do you need from us?" asked Leon

"About ten hours ago another world was destroyed that protected a Princess of Heart. The King believes she might be here."

After a few moments Leon and Yuffie looked at each other. Yuffie became wided and shocked."She can't be!"

"She's the only new arrival in town today. She could be." said Leon as he turned back to Donald and Goofy. "I think we know who she is."

"Where?" asked Donald. But Leon didn't say anything he just nodded to the next room.

"She's next door?!" asked Aerith.

"What are we waiting for?" cried Donald as he went over to the door.

But Leon blocked his entry. "No...She's been through enough today. Just let her rest. We'll talk to her after a couple of hours of sleep." Leon gave a long sigh realizing that more Heartless were going to be on their way. "What we need to do right now is to get ready, because now that she is a princess there is a lot of sinister stuff coming her way."

* * *

**~First District~**

Meanwhile back at the alley Sora was beginning to wake up As he slowly got off the ground, he touched the back of his head to find a rather large bump that was throbbing in pain. "Argh jeez. My head is killing me. When I get my hands on her-"

"Now I thought I told you I wanted her unharmed." said a bone chilling voice behind Sora. Sora closed his eyes knowing full well who it was and what could happen next.

Sora turned around with a big smile on his face. There he saw her, the green skinned sorceress. "Maleficent. Good to see you."

Maleficent was not in greatests of moods. She glared at the young man with eyes of daggers, piercing into the very soul of the man. "Sora."

He had to cut to the chase."Look I can explain what happen you see-"

"We were suppose to meet fifteen minutes ago!" said Maleficent in an booming voice. Which caused Sora to instantly jump.

"Look I'm sorry that I couldn't predict that the girl would hit me over the head."

"We had a deal. You were to bring me the girl-"

"I know what the deal is! But I brought the girl to this world and unless she has a gummi ship handy she isn't going anywhere. So you can find her and snatch her up."

"I'm afraid, I cannot. I' have run out of time."

Sora put his face in his hands with frustration. "Oh c'mon it wouldn't be that hard to-'

"My original plan was to pick her up here, but someone decided not to meet up at the Rendezvous point!" yelled Maleficent as she cornered Sora against the bricked wall. "But lucky for you, I am merciful and willing to give you a second chance."

Sora sighed in relief. "OK, what do I have to do?"

"Find the girl take her to Hollow Bastion." said Maleficent simply

"Why not here?"

"Because I have to move forward with my plan, and destroy this world.

Sora was taken back by her statement. "Destroy Traverse Town?"

"Yes, I have a few enemies here that I'd like to get rid of."

"What will happen to the people who lose their world? What will happen to them when there is no Traverse Town?" asked Sora.

"It's none of my concern what befalls the unlucky and why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Then green flames began surround Maleficent and soon she caught on fire. "So if you want what we bargained for you will bring the girl to Hollow Bastion. You have one hour to find the girl. Do not fail me!"

With those final words the green fires engulfed Maleficent and when the flames cleared she disappeared. Sora took a moment to let the situation sink in. He knew that a lot of people were going to die today. But it wasn't his job to take care of them. He let out a deep breath and then he was on his way. He had zero time to spare to find this girl again.


	4. The Escape Plan or Traverse Town pt 2

Chapter III: The Escape Plan or Traverse Town Pt II

_Kairi laid on the soft hotel mattress, in a deep sleep. But then, as if it was floating around the room carelessly in the wind, she _

_heard a whisper enter her ears. "Find me."_

_As if the whisper was an alarm, Kairi woke up from her slumber and looked around furiously for the origin of the voice. Then the voice spoke again this time louder and coming from the door. "Find me."_

_She jumped out of the bed, ran to the door and opened it to find she was no longer in the hotel but in the middle of the second district square. There she saw a familiar silver haired individual. He turned around to reveal Riku. Riku held out his hand to her and repeated the haunting word. "Find me."_

_"Riku! It's you!" said Kairi as she ran towards her boyfriend. But she noticed that the more she ran the farther away he was getting. It didn't stop her; she kept running and running and running."_

_"Come find me Kairi." said Riku _

_"Where are you?" she cried out._

_"Find me." he said again, as he faded away._

_"No! I won't let you go!" she cried as she continued running. But then she stopped as an army of heartless appeared in front of her. They all stared at her with their beady yellow eyes, then seconds later they attacked. But she wouldn't allow them to get in her way and then a sudden sensation overtook her. It was a warm sensation, which was beginning to fill her entire self. Then her eyes began to glow a bright golden color. "Get back!" she cried as the heartless began to grab, scratch and claw at her. Then the whole world turned white._

* * *

**~Green Room-Traverse Town~**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Kairi jumped out of her sleep and was drenched in a cold sweat. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair, as she tried to process the intensity of the dream. The fact that she saw her boyfriend disappear from her eyes once again wasn't helping her get over her losses. She quickly wiped away a tear and exhaled.

Then the door burst opened. Yuffie and Aerith immediately ran to her side to inspect her well-being. "Kairi! Everything OK?"

"Just a nightmare." replied Kairi as she steadily began to calm herself down.

"Do you need anything?" asked Aerith.

Kairi was taken back by the new face. "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Aerith."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Kairi then turned to Yuffie. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only about thirty minutes. You should try to get some more rest. "

"We don't have time." said Leon as he entered the room with his Gunblade in hand. "Get Kairi ready to leave."

"Leave what are you talking about?" said the confused Kairi

Both Yuffie and Aerith nodded at Leon's statement and immediately began preparations of what approaching them. Leon then went up to Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Kairi, I know everything is very confusing, but you're going to have to trust us."

"Yeah, just listen to us an you'll be safe." Yuffie then directed her attention to Aerith as she began cleaning up their area. "Aerith give her the stuff."

Aerith went over into the other room and picked up a brown leather satchel. She went back into the Green Room and handed the bag over to Kairi. "Here."

"What's in it?" asked Kairi as she began looking through the bag, and noticed all the little bottles, snacks and small articles of clothing.

"Just things you might need. Food, potions, that sort of stuff."

"Thank you."

"C'mon let's go." Aerith and Kairi left the hotel room and made their way into the hallway where they met with the rest group. Yuffie went over to them, and Kairi noticed that she was very nervous and jittery. "Is the coast is clear?"

"So far? Yeah. But who knows how long that will last." Then the two new faces approached Kairi with smiles on their faces. Yuffie then introduced them. "Kairi this is Donald Duck and Goofy. They are going to take you off this world, to a safe place."

Kairi's heart began to beat fast. She knew that was something was going on and was getting scared. "I don't understand. What's going on? What's happening?"

Leon then went over and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Traverse Town isn't safe, and it's very important that you get off this world before it's too late."

Now Kairi was getting scared. The fact that she was being forced off world was frightening to her. "Too late for-?"

BOOM! The whole hotel shook as one of the walls then violently burst. Rubble and dust flew everywhere. Kairi looked at the giant hole in the wall to see several yellow beady eyes that could be seen through the dusty air. She automatically knew what it was.

"GO! NOW!" yelled Leon as he ran towards the heartless with determination, with Aerith and Yuffie not far behind.

"Kairi come on!" cried Donald as he grabbed her hand to pull her away from the madness.

"What about Leon and the others?"

"They'll be fine, what's important now is you!"

"And we'll be here to-" Goofy never finished his sentence as another earth shaking BOOM hit. But this time it erupted right next to them and instead of shadows and soldiers, a giant metallic object flew into the hotel and hit the two animals causing them to fly into the next room and Kairi to follow on the ground.

Kairi was blind from the tiny pieces of debris flying into her face. As she rubbed her eyes to get the dust out, she began to her a hissing noise and she froze. Slowly opening her eyes, Kairi saw a large group of shadows approaching her. She watched as the heartless slowly came for her. "Get away from me."

But once again, she was saved again as the heartless disappeared in a black smoke. She looked up to see a blurry figure who held out their hand to her. "Alright let's go!"

"Sora?"

"Yup. Now let's go." Sora pulled up Kairi from the ground and the two ran through the broken wall and into the busy streets of Traverse Town.

When Kairi's vision began to clear up she saw a blurry version of her savior making sure she was OK. But out of the corner of her eye she saw more yellow eyes. "Look out."

Sora wasted no time. He backed away from Kairi and as he turned toward the Heartless his Key materialized in his hand. In one swift swing a large gust of wind blew right from the tip of his weapon causing the heartless to soaring into the air never to be seen again. He turned to Kairi and held out his hand. Not saying a word, Kairi took it and allowed him to lead.

"Alright we need to find a place where the Heartless won't reach us. Where would be a good spot?"

Kairi's eyes finally cleared up and she was looking for a good spot to hide when she spotted the Gizmo Shop. "Follow me."

"Hey don't run too far!" Sora looked at the giant building; they were heading to and knew this could be a nice secluded space to escape the world.

* * *

**~Gizmo Shop~**

Sora closed the door behind him and looked around. The place was totally trashed. Gears and parts were littered all over the place with a small flickering light that barely illuminated the shop. It had looked as though the place was already attacked. "What is this place?"

"Well from what I hear it's the Gizmo Shop. Nobody comes in here." said Kairi as she slowly walked around.

"This is the perfect spot to-" Sora stopped when he heard a sound. "What was that?"

"Oh no." Kairi's heart dropped. She had led them into their doom.

"Oh no? What's oh no?"

"Um, I heard that this place is home of a monster from another world."

"WHAT?! So you're telling me you chose this place, knowing that there was a monster here?"

"Well I heard it was just a rumor."

Sora looked as though he was about to rip his hair out. "OK first, you hit the only guy who helps you out with a wrench, and then you choose the home of a monster to hide in...You aren't great at making decisions are you?"

That's when Kairi went on the defensive. "I'm sorry that I'm not in the right state of mind, I just lost my world today!"

"Don't get all emotional on me now OK? If we're going to have to rely on each other, I don't want to be dealing with an emotionally unstable AND what are you looking at?" Kairi's eyes had diverged from Sora and onto a giant shadowy figure. "Is it the monster?" Kairi slowly nodded her head as tried not to make any sudden moves as it looked like the monster was going to strike.

Sora however was ready to fight, as the key materialized in has hand he turned around ready to fight only to find nothing there. "Where's the mons-OW!" Sora yelled as a sharp pain began to overtake his right foot. He look at his foot and he saw a small animal biting down on his shoe. He violently began shaking his foot to get the animal to let go. Then the animal flew off Sora's foot and landed on the ground feet first. "Arrrgh! What the hell is that?!"

Kairi then saw the small monster that stood there crawling while its sharp teeth and claws popped out ready to attack. "That doesn't look like monster that Yuffie described."

It was true; this was in fact not even close to what Yuffie describe. Instead of being seven feet tall it was more like two feet tall dog, but with dark blue fur, large big ears. The monster looked at Sora and Kairi with a crazy look "Meega, nala kwishta!"

Then the monster jumped on top of Sora's hair and began to scratch and claw at his face. "AAAHHH! Get this thing off me!"

Kairi proceeded to look through her bag and quickly found a chocolate bar and held it out in front of the small monster. "Hey little guy. You want some chocolate?"

"Hmm?" The monster stopped when he heard chocolate and jumped off Sora's now scratched up face. He slowly went over to Kairi and sniffed the bar to inspect it. Then he grabbed chocolate bar from her and quickly ran into a corner to eat his food.

"Aww he's cute."

"Cute? That thing tried to eat my face off!"

"Well you probably made him angry." Kairi then dug into her bag again and found another Chocolate bar and held it front of the small monster. "You want some more? Come on." The monster stared at her and then chocolate bar again then calmly approached the two. "Good boy, now what's your name little guy?"

Then the monster stood up on its hind legs and lightly coughed. "My name Stitch!"

"It can talk!"

"Hi Stitch, I'm Kairi. Where did you come from Stitch?"

"I came from small world. Monsters came. I fight them but-" Stitch stopped. His eyes began to droop and instantly became saddened as he began to relieve a terrible memory.

"What happened?"

"I lost my Ohana."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kairi then picked up Stitch and gave him a hug.

"His what?" asked Sora.

"His family. That's what Ohana means." Said Kairi

Stitch spoke again. "Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

"I'm guessing you went in search of them. But you crashed landed here?" asked Kairi. When she said those words Sora's turned to Stitch and then that's when he felt some empathy for the small creature.

Then the ground beneath their feet began to shake violently. That's when Sora returned his attention to the task at hand. "Well that's quite a story, but we can't waste any more time. We have to go."

"Go where?" asked Kairi

Sora then took out a small object out of his back pocket. "Hollow Bastion."

Kairi then looked over Sora's shoulder and spotted the object that was in his hands. It was a bronze sphere that was covered with markings. "What's that?"

"Our ticket off this doomed world." Sora then punches in a series of buttons on the sphere and then it clicks, and the sphere opens up. A bright green-and-blue light suddenly shines from the sphere, in the form of thousands of small pixels. The blue pixels assimilate into lines of longitude and latitude, and the green into worlds, stars, and other formations.

Kairi and Stitch watch in wonder as the pixels take over the entire room filling the room with what seems to be thousands of small worlds. "Um, Sora? What is this?"

"This is a map." Sora held up the sphere to Kairi. "This sphere can show me the entire Sea of Skies."

"So this can show us all the worlds out there right now?" asked Kairi, who couldn't take her eyes off of the all the small worlds that were floating all around the room.

"Pretty much." Sora then looking at each of the pixels. He wouldn't keep his gaze on the worlds for more than a second. Then he found what he was looking for. "There you are."

Kairi then went over to his side and started staring at the world he had just found. "What's that?"

"That Kairi is Hollow Bastion. And we are about to travel there." Sora then pushed on the Hollow Bastion hologram, as if it was a button, and the map instantly turned off. Causing all of the lights and pixels to suddenly disappear.

"How are we going to get there?"

"With the map."

"But how can a map do that?"

"Because this is a special map. You see this can also be used as a key to a doorway. By finding the right keyhole you just need to pop this in and it opens a door to the outside world-" Sora then placed the map on the ground. He then took his weapon and held it in front of the map. A small light emitted from the tip of the key and shot straight at the map. This caused the map to glow green and in front of them was a large portal. With a smug tone of voice, Sora continued on. "-But if you are cool like me I can instantly create the portal."

"Oooo." said a wide eyed Stitch.

Kairi looked through the portal and saw giant castle in the distance. She began to step forward but then she thought about her friends. Guilt began to overtake her as she realized she was about to abandon her new friends. Then she remembered something. "What did you mean when you said doomed world?"

Sora sighed in frustration. "It's exactly what it sounded like."

"You mean this world is going to be destroyed? Like my island?"

He turned around to face Kairi. "Yeah, it is. This is why we have to get out of here."

"No."

"Say again?" Sora stopped immediately and did a complete 180.

"I said no. I'm not going anywhere."

"This wasn't a suggestion."

"I can't leave my friends here to die. I can't let this world be destroyed like my home."

Sora then began to chuckle as if a two year old was telling him off. "Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop the ARMY of heartless that is ripping this world to pieces."

"I don't know."

"How are you going to save your friends exactly?!" Sora's tone began to rise as he began to advance towards Kairi. "How are you going to save this world when you're just a small frail little girl who can't even save her boyfriend?!" That's when Kairi lost her cool. With angry flowing through her, she held nothing back as she gave Sora a hard punch to the jaw.

This caused the young man to fall right on top of the map. Closing the portal behind him, but right now he wasn't worried about that. "What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Kairi was taken back by his comment, after all the terrible things he had said. "What's wrong with me?!"

"I've been saving your ass all day, and what do I get in returned? I almost get killed by heartless, then I get hit over the head by a wrench, and then I get punched in the face. All for trying to help you!" yelled Sora.

"I didn't ask for your help! In fact ever since you popped in my life it's been nothing but chaos and destruction everywhere I turn!"

"Ok, I done with playing nice." Sora had reached his boiling point after her last comment, and was finished with Kairi's inability to cooperate. He then went over to her and grabbed her arm and began to drag her.

That's when Stitch stepped in. Stitch made quick work of Sora, as quickly grabbed his leg, and with incredible strength threw him across the room. Once again leaving him unconscious. "Stupid head!"

"Thank you Stitch." Kairi had little time, and she had to move.

Stitch was alone again. As Stitch sat there in the darkness, he suddenly felt different. No longer did he want to be a tool for destruction. Instead he wanted to help. With much haste he ran out of his home. "Stitch help Kairi."

* * *

**~Second District~**

Traverse Town was in shambles. The once quiet and peaceful town had now become a place of anarchy. Buildings were falling apart, people dying left and right, and heartless EVERYWHERE. The entire world was now over-run. Shadows and soldiers had spread all throughout the town and destroying anything that crosses their path.

Near the north side of the Second District, the Traverse Town Protection Agency had their hands full. Leon and Yuffie stood in front of the first district entrance holding their ground. Destroying any heartless that was getting near the door. Then Aerith entered from the door behind them. "That's all of them."

Leon finished off a heartless before replying to Aerith. "Everyone, is on the ship?"

"Yes, Cid is just waiting for takeoff."

"Good." He then turned his attention to Yuffie. "Take Aerith and start making your way to the ship while I go look for Kairi."

"No way, I'm not leaving you by yourself." said Yuffie as she sprayed a dozen shuriken in the direction of the heartless.

"That is an order, I'm not going to let you-" Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently and loud rumbling noise soon followed. Then five explosions erupted at the hotel, destroying the building and almost leveling it. The explosions however were not caused by any TNT or explosive materials; but by a giant heartless.

The Guard Armor stood twelve feet tall and it's body is divided into several violet spike covered pieces—a large sturdy body, a head that sported a knights helmet, two giant gauntlets, and two black, hammer-like legs—none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which can act independently of the other.

The trio was speechless. None of them have seen a heartless this huge, and with the armor protecting the skin, it seemed impossible for them to destroy it. "Shit."

"That's an understatement Leon." said a dumbstruck Yuffie. He couldn't keep his eyes off the giant heartless that was heading their way. The trio looked at each other, knowing full well that this was going to be there end. As the gazed at each other, not saying a word, all three of them knew they were going down fighting. They were ready to die... but then Yuffie noticed something interesting. "What's that?"

The trio gazed upon Stitch crawling all around the Guard Armor's torso. As Stitch clawed, scratched, and bit the Armor's body; the heartless raised its arm and began banging on its own torso. Then Stitch jumped on the heartless' head. The heartless fell for the Stitch's trap, because then the Gauntlet then struck his own head, causing the Guard Armor to topple.

The trio couldn't be more surprised by the events that just transpired. Another shocker came as they watch Stitch fall right into the arm of Kairi, who rewarded him for his feats by giving him another candy bar. "Good boy Stitch."

"Kairi!" Leon then rushed over to her side and immediately started to check for injuries. "Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question." Then Kairi noticed that there were people missing. "Wait where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Probably in the hotel." answered Aerith.

"You just left them there?"

"We didn't have a choice." said Leon. "There was no way we could reach them."

Kairi looked over to the destroyed hotel and knew what she had to do. "I'm going after them."

"I can't let you do that." Leon then grabbed Kairi's arm before she could leave.

"You should let go of me. You don't want end up like the last guy who tried to drag me away." When she that Leon then turned his attention to Stitch who began to growl at the man. He let go of her, knowing that there was no winning the argument. "Look, I'll go rescue Donald and Goofy, while you three search for any other people who need help."

"Fine, but you immediately get to safety afterwards." Before Kairi could answer they heard the loud screeches of metal. They all turn to see the Guard Armor rising up from the ground. Stitch acted quickly by grabbing a large piece of metal and flinging it at the building behind the heartless. This caused the metal monster to be caught in the falling debris trapping the monster and providing a little extra time.

Wasting no time Kairi and Stitch was off to the hotel. The entered the remains of the hotel and Stitch almost immediately picked up a scent. The two followed the scent until they reached a wall made from debris. "Are they in there Stitch?"

Stitch nodded his head. "Ih."

Kairi rushed over to the wall and started to pick up a boulder so she can start digging them out. But in only a few seconds Stitch was able to move all the debris in front of them. Then she spotted them. Both were not moving and were trapped underneath what looked like a piece of the roof.

"Donald? Goofy? Please don't be dead." cried Kairi. Wasting no time Stitch grabbed the piece of roof and held it over his head, giving Kairi the chance to grab the two. As she began to drag Donald away from the roof, she heard the sound of crushed debris near her. She looked up to see the Guard Armor up and about again. It raised its Gauntlet and hit the remaining roof. The broken roof then began to fall. Leading to their doom. Kairi closed her eyes and waited for impact.

"Zero Gravity!" yelled a voice. Kairi open her eyes a second later when she realized that there was nothing crushing them. She looked up to see Sora standing in front of her with his Key in hand. He turned to her with a look of concern. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Was the only word she can say as she was suddenly mesmerized by the broken roof that was floating above her head.

"How-?"

"This is the plan." began Sora. "You and Stitch grab those two and take them to your friends."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Take care of the heartless." Sora said simply. He then brought his Key to his head, as if he was going to use it as a baseball bat, and swung hard at the roof. From the swing a strong gust of wind blew out shooting the roof into the sky and hitting the Heartless. The guard arm fell backwards falling into the square of the Second District. Sora then turned back to Kairi. "Go now!"

She followed the instructions Sora gave her and dragged both Donald and Goofy from the debris. But Kairi couldn't help but watch Sora in action; and she couldn't deny that he was one hell of a warrior. Kairi watched as he was wiping out dozens of heartless with little effort; while keeping the Guard Armor at arms distance. It was amazing for her to watch. However she kept to the task at hand.

Kairi made it back to the entrance to the First District and there she saw Leon and the others watching Sora take on the Heartless. He too couldn't take his eyes off the action. "Who is that guy?"

"I don't know. But he's got some moves." said Yuffie.

Then out of nowhere Sora's body flew and landed right in front of them. He looked as though he was in tremendous pain. "Ow"

"I guess I stand corrected." said Yuffie.

Kairi went up to him to see if he was seriously injured. "Are you OK?"

"Considering the fact I flew pretty hard on my back? I just peachy." Sora slowly got up off the ground trying to shake off the pain. He arched his back and the group heard a loud pop, and a few seconds later he was ready to go again. But he knew fighting the Guard Armor was going to take more than just him to finish off. "Kairi, I'm gonna need your help to finish this thing."

Aerith then stepped in. "Are you out of your mind?"

"There is no way she's going. She's too important." said Leon.

"Which is precisely why I need her." answered back Sora. "If she can access her abilities. We can definitely take this thing down and save this world."

Yuffie then stood in front of Kairi. "Not happening buddy."

Kairi was shocked to see that Sora was going to try to save Traverse Town. She was beginning to realize that she was somehow important and it was very dire to keep her alive. But if what Sora said was true, and she had abilities that could save the world, shouldn't she take it. "I'll do it."

Leon immediately went up to Kairi. "Kairi we cannot allow you to do this. If you got killed, it'll be more than just this world that gets destroyed."

"I understand." began Kairi. "But if there is a chance I can save this one, I should take it."

That is when Sora chimed in. "Give us five minutes, if she doesn't take it down by then come and get her."

Leon wasn't about to given in on this argument. "Listen, she is a princess of heart, and I will not allow you to-"

Sora was able to leave Leon speechless when he summoned his Key again in front of him, for everyone to see. The trio eye's widened when they saw the weapon in his hands. The man stared back into Sora. "Five minutes?"

The only thing Leon could do was let out a deep sigh. "Five minutes."

Sora nodded his head in agreement and then turned to Kairi and Stitch. "Let's go!"

Kairi, Sora, and Stitch reached the Second District square and they stood face to face with the Guard Armor Heartless. Who was surrounded by hundreds of Shadows and Soldiers. It was ready for a fight. Kairi turned to Sora, unsure of her role. "What do I need to do?"

"What I need you to do is tap into the power in your heart." he said to her.

But this just left Kairi confused. "How do I do that?!"

"Shit." Sora turned his direction towards the Guard Armor who was making his way towards the trio. He then turned towards Stitch. "Hey fuzz ball, throw me at that thing."

"Ih." Stitch picked up Sora by his leg and started to swing him round and round. Then when he felt he had enough force, he let go of Sora.

"Eat this!" yelled Sora as he flew at Armor. The heartless wasn't playing around anymore. Instead one of its gauntlets was able to catch Sora in midair and throw him into a nearby shop. "SORA!"

Then Stitch went for the attack, but one the legs stopped him before he could do anything and planted itself on top of the small blue creature. Kairi called out. "Stitch! No!"

All that was left was Kairi. She was terrified. She closed her eyes and could only think about what Sora had told her to do. 'Tap into the power into your heart.' She repeated that in her head over and over. Until her eyes shot open and no longer were they a violet color, but a bright shining gold. The gauntlet could no longer move; in fact the entire body could no longer move.

Kairi raised her arm and began to take control of the heartless. With a flick of her wrist the torso, gauntlets, and leg went flying and trampled on any unfortunate heartless that got in its way and finally crashed into the Gizmo shop.

The remaining leg was then lifted into the air by Stitch's strength. He then threw the last piece at the Guard Armor and as soon as it hit, it immediately disappeared in an instant.

Then the heartless retaliated. The three remain pieces then rocketed to Kairi's direction. Kairi raised her arm to stop them but was cut off when Sora came back to the action. He hit one of the gauntlets that smacked immediately to the ground. Then he raised his Key and a gust of icy wind shot from his weapon and froze the other leg and arm. When the freezing process was done, the two fell from midair and broke into tiny pieces.

"Let's finish this." said Sora. He then turned to the remaining gauntlet and pointed at it. "Pick up that arm!"

Kairi followed her instruction and telekinetically lifted the arm. Sora then jumped on top of it. Then a second later the Gauntlet flew towards the heartless. Using the fingers as a shiv, Sora and Kairi were successful in stabbing the Guard Armor with it's own arm. But more importantly opening the weak point. Sora jumped off the arm and to finish off this monster he swung his Key and hit the tip of the arm viciously. This caused the arm to go deeper into the torso and in a brilliant flash of light a large heart appeared from the heartless. While the heart flew away the Guard Armor had disappear. They had won the day.

Kairi let out a loud exhale, she picked up Stitch and held him tightly, relieved that the nightmare was over. But then she started to feel very tired. "Ooo. I'm feeling light-headed."

"I go find others." Stitch the sprinted to go find Leon and the others.

Kairi was feeling very dizzy and could no longer keep her footing "Don't worry I gotcha." said Sora who able to catch her before she fell. He took out the map from his back pocket and dropped it on the ground. "Time to get out of here."

* * *

Stitch was about to enter the first district when the doors opened or him. There was the trio he was looking for. "Where's Kairi?" asked Leon.

"She there with the-" began Stitch. But he suddenly realized that Sora was now alone with Kairi. He had to act fast. "The Stupid Head!"

Stitch went as fast as he could to catch up with Sora and Kairi. He then saw what he feared. Sora carrying Kairi into the green portal. Then he just went for it. "Yaaaahhhh"

Sora then felt Stitch on his back, and because of unexpected amount of weight, he began to lose his footing until he tripped and fell into the portal with Kairi in his arms and Stitch on his back. "Oh Fu-"

The TTPA arrived on the scene but shocked to find the portal had vanished. "Where did they?"

"I'm guess they are off world." said Leon.

"Well, I guess Kairi got off safely." added Yuffie.

"But we left her with someone we know nothing about." replied Leon.

"I think she'll be safe." Yuffie and Leon turned to Aerith curiously.

"What makes you think so?"

"Because if that man is truly the Keyblade Master, he'll keep her safe."


	5. Curious as Oysters or Wonderland pt 1

Traverse Town was finally at peace. The heartless were all destroyed after the battle with the guard armor and a calm hush surrounded the broken world. Many lives were saved but at the price of the entire second district. It had become entirely unlivable. So the Traverse Town Protection Agency had to move operations.

**~Old House Traverse ****Town~**

"What happened?" said a dazed Donald. He looked up to see the battered and bruised TTPA greeting him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." said Leon.

Then Goofy woke up. "What's going on?"

"Well..." began Aerith and then she motioned to the window.

The two anamorphic animals got up off their bed and looked outside to see the destruction

of the third district that took place a couple hours ago. "Garwsh."

"You should see the Second District."

"What happened?" asked Goofy.

"The heartless happened. "Said Yuffie. "They practically destroyed the town."

Goofy then looked confused. "But we're still here."

"Thanks to Kairi and-"

Donald then realized that Kairi was missing from the group. "Where is Kairi?!"

The group gave each other uneasy looks before answering Donald's question. "Gone "

After Donald heard Leon's sentence he flipped out. "Gone?! What do you mean she's gone?! Where is she?!"

* * *

Chapter IV: Curious as Oysters or Wonderland pt. 1

**~The Rabbit Hole Wonderland~**

The trio had fallen down a rabbit hole. After Stitch had inadvertently caused Sora to trip into the portal, the three tumbled down a small well. Sora was furiously trying to catch Kairi, who fell out of his arms, and he was arm's length when he got caught by a coat hanger. The hanger which hooked on his jacket and stopped his descent. Meanwhile Kairi softly floated down the rabbit hole before gently landing on the ground. She was resting comfortably when all of a sudden something jumped on top of her.

The woman woke up and began scanning for whoever jumped on her. But as her eyes fixated on the culprit, she was convinced that she was still dreaming. "This would be perfect for the queen!" In front of her was a small White Rabbit. The rabbit was seen wearing spectacles, grey pants with a hole in the back for his tail, and a red overcoat and bow tie which is worn over an orange buttonup shirt with a white collar. He put a bronze sphere in his pocket to exchange for another item; a large golden pocket watch. When he checked his watch, his eyes widened and began to panic. "Oh my! I'm late!" I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" he cried out.

"Excuse me." began Kairi.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say goodbye! Hello! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" The White Rabbit ran down a hall completely ignoring Kairi.

Kairi attempted to follow the rabbit but was stopped when Sora finally caught up to her.

"Kairi! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, still a little lightheaded. But where are we?"

"I don't know." began Sora. He began to notice his surroundings. Instead of giant castle he was expecting, he found himself in a world that looked it was designed by a little kid who had way too much sugar. "I set the map to send us to Hollow Bastion there is no reason for it to malfunction. Maybe if I check it." Sora reached into his pocket to pick up the map but froze when he realized it was gone. "No, no, no, no, no. It's gone."

"You lost the map?"

"This doesn't make sense it should have been right in my pocket. Or the very least on the ground." Sora realized he didn't check the ground, and quickly inspected his immediate area. But he found nothing. "Shit, it's not here." Then Kairi remembered the Rabbit had put away a similar object like the map."Maybe that White Rabbit took it."

"A white Rabbit?"

"Yeah, I saw a white rabbit in a suit, he picked up a sphere that looked like the map."

"OK making jokes is not going to help us."

"I'm not joking. I swear to you it was a White rabbit in a little suit with a pocket watch. He said he was late for something."

Sora looked at her unconvinced "Are you high?"

"I'm not I swear to you."

"Really because it sounds like you've been sniffing Orichalum."

All of a sudden their discussion was interrupted by a rather large piano falling behind them. Bursting from the broken piano was Stitch, who gave a blood thirsty roar, immediately jumped onto of Sora and started biting and scratching at him. "Go away Stupid head!"

"Stitch stop!" yelled Kairi. Stitch stopped what he was doing and jumped off Sora and went to Kairi's side.

Sora however was not done with little animal. He summoned his Keyblade and raised it at him. "I've had it you little."

Stitch was ready for another fight. But before either could make a move, Kairi jumped in between the both of them. "Alright that's enough! Both of you stop it!" She turned to Sora with a stern look. "Don't you dare try to hurt him." Then she turned to Stitch. "No more attacking him without my say so! We are on an unknown world and fighting each other won't get us off it and it won't get us any closer to the map. So we have to work together. Alright?!"

Both of them gave a groan, but followed Kairi's orders. "Fine.' They said in unison.

Kairi brightly smiled. "Good. Now Stitch we need to find a White Rabbit. Do you think you can pick up a scent?"

Stitch started sniffing around the room. It wasn't long before he picked up something and immediately began following it. The two humans followed his lead in hopes they would be able to follow the trail of the elusive White Rabbit.

* * *

**~Bizarre Room~**

The trio entered a multiply colored room. Each wall of the room was a separate color with the same squared pattern. The room was empty and the three felt uneasy feeling entering the room. Stitch then headed towards the far end of the room where a door sat in wait. The door was very small. It only about a foot tall, but it had a very beautiful golden doorknob.

They went up to the small door, and realized they would not fit through it. Sora looked back at the others with a confused look on his face he turned back and grabbed the handle of the door. "Wonder how the Rabbit got so small."

"D'ooooh!" cried the Doorknob as it began moving from Sora turning the handled that doubled its nose.

"Ah! Monster door!" cried Stitch as he jumped back from the door, shocked that it sprang to life.

"Sorry about the fuzzball. He's not use to seeing talking Doorknobs." Sora went up to the door.

Kairi turned to Stitch pointing at the Sora. "And he is?"

"Whew." said the Doorknob regaining his composure. "Quite all right, but you did give me quite a turn."

"Excuse me, Mr. Doorknob"?" began Kairi But before she could say anymore the doorknob interrupted her.

"Rather good, what? Doorknob? Turn?" As he began laughing at his quip. "Since one good turn deserves another, what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for a White Rabbit and we think he went through you."

The Doorknob thought for a moment. He then opened his mouth, and Sora looked through the Keyhole to see the white rabbit skipping through a forest. "There he is! Let's go through!" cried Sora

"Sorry, you all are much too big. Simply impassible." said the Doorknob simply.

"You mean impossible?" asked Kairi.

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible!" the Doorknob chucked. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?" questioned Stitch as he looked around the room. Suddenly a table pops out of the ground with a small bottle with a purple liquid in it."

"Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction. He he he!" said Doorknob.

Sora grabbed the bottle off the table and took a sip. "Hmm tastes like ... cherry tart..."

Kairi grabbed the bottle from Sora and took a sip. "Custard!"

Then Stitch took a sip. "Roast Turkey!

Suddenly a few seconds later the three began to slowly shrink from their normal heights to about a 1/10 their original sizes. They were shocked to find that there were now an appropriate size to enter the door.

"Let's go." Sora reached to turn the doorknob again. But was stopped by the doorknob again.

"Oh, no use! Ha, ha, ha, ha." chuckled the Doorknob. "I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!

"Great.." said Kairi sarcastically. "No way to get through."

"Don't worry. I got it."said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade

"You can open it?" asked the Kairi.

"The Keyblade can open and seal all locks and doors." He aimed his Keyblade at the mouth of the doorknob. A small light appeared at the tip of the blade and a beam light emitting from the light into the keyhole. Once the light disappeared the door made a loud click.. "Easy peasy."

This made the Doorknob move his mouth with a confused look on his face. "Well that was peculiar."

"Let's go!" said Sora as they watched the Doorknob opened the door for them.

* * *

**~Lotus Forest~**

After opening the door the trio found themselves in a rather large wood. The Lotus forest. Along their journey through the forest the three had thought the strange things that were happening were coming to an end. But in fact it got even stranger. They had already bumped into talking flowers who mistook them for weeds, a Dodo that was orchestrating a caucus race, and a Caterpillar who fancied vowels. As they continued their venture through the forest, the events of Traverse Town were still haunting Kairi. The death, destruction, and damage were all her mind could think of. But she knew it was important to get off the world. Leon and the others wanted it so badly for her, she felt as though it was meant to be that Sora rescued her. But she also had questions about the battle. What had happen to her? Never before had felt that much power flowing through her. The things she did were unbelieveable. It made her feel like she could do anything;but it also began to frighten her. Then she looked at Sora. This was a guy who has brought craziness since she first had a dream about him. She couldn't imagine what would happen next if she stayed with him. But he is keeping her safe and he seemed to know a lot about the outside worlds. Maybe... he had some answers. "So..."

"I'm guessing you have a lot questions."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. I don't bite." said Sora as he turned his head to her.

Kairi was flustered. She was taken back by Sora inititive to help her understand what was going on. "Sorry, I guess I'm a little overwhelmed by what's going on."

"Pretty understandable. I mean in less than twenty four hours: you lost your home world, was attack by heartless, was dragged around town with the entire world nearly falling on you and then almost getting squashed by a giant metal heartless. I'm shocked your this calm."

Kairi gave a small smirk. "Well the day is still young."

Sora chuckled and after a couple minutes he gave Kairi what she wanted. "So?"

"Um." Kairi didn't know where to began. There was so many things to ask. "Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Sora."

"I know, but I there is a lot more than what you lead on."

"Sorry, what you see is what you get!"

Kairi was going to pry even more. But felt it was as far as she was going to go. So she decided to ask something else. "So why is Hollow Bastion so important?"

"It's a safe world." answered Sora.

"Are you sure? Cause I thought Traverse Town was a safe world and we both know how that turned out."

"Hollow Bastion was one of the first worlds that were attacked by the heartless and it's still standing proud. So I consider it one of the safest places."

"What happens when we get there?"

"I'll make sure you get under the protection of the ruler. Maybe if you're lucky, your boyfriend might be there."

"You think he'd be there?"

"Anything is possible."

A smile crept on Kairi's face of the possibility Riku could be alive. It gave her a sense of hope. But there was looming question she had for Sora. It was a question that she has been meaning to ask since they've met. "Why are you doing all this?"

Sora was taken back by her comment. "What?"

"I'm mean you don't even know me and you're risking your life to get me to safety."

"Well uh...?" Sora began

Kairi took a moment before she remembered what Leon said back in Traverse Town "Is it because I'm a-a?"

"Princess of Heart? Yes."

"What is a Princess of Heart?" she asked.

"That's kind of a long story."

Then Stitch jumped he then caught the scent of something else "Heartless!" he cried out.

Right before their eyes a large group of Red Nocturne, Yellow Opera, and Blue Rhapsody floating in front of them. Sora summoned his weapon and got in front of Kairi and effortlessly destroyed all of the heartless. He dismissed his Keyblade and turned back to Kairi. "That was pretty easy."

WHACK.

Sora and Stitch then went flying into the air by some sort of invisible force. Kairi had no idea where it was coming from. All she could hear was rather large footsteps getting closer and closer. "Sora? What's happening?"

Stitch and Sora then jumped from the brush and landed on something but the entire thing was invisible "It's a stealth sneak! We'll hold it off go hide!"

Kairi did what she was told and sprinted through the forest without looking back. Deeper and deeper she went until she reached a small path. She took a moment to catch her breath, but then out of nowhere the White Rabbit ran passed her. "Oh, my goodness! I'm late! I'm late!"

"The Rabbit!" she cried and began following her.

* * *

The Rabbit voice echo throughout the forest deeper into the forest. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" But Kairi had lost sight of the rabbit, but was now completely lost. Even though she lost her companions she still searched for the rabbit. "Mister Rabbit! Where are you?!"

Then the young woman stopped when she saw something very peculiar. Right in the middle of the forest stood two men dressed in yellow and red school boy uniforms and wearing propeller caps. On the uniforms were stitching, that Kairi began to read aloud. "Tweedle Dee...and Tweedle Dum. These are some weird looking statutes."

One of these 'figures' then sprang to life and used his body to bump his twin, the other brother when hit with this bump let out a loud honking noise. "If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know!"

Tweedle Dum honked as well right after his brother sprang to life as well and repeated the action his brother did. "Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!"

The two brothers then jumped on a nearby log and began dancing and kicking each other creating a weird melody through their honking. They jumped off the log and waved their fingers at Kairi. "That's logic!"

"Well..." said Kairi as she turned around and leave the presence of the oddly dressed men. "...it's been nice meeting you. Later!"

"You're beginning backwards!" said Dee as he and his brother suddenly appeared in front of Kairi blocking her exit.

"Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say:" began Dum as he grabbed his brother's hand then grabbed Kairi's hand and they began to sing. "_How do you do and shake hands shake __hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and __business."_

"That's manners!" they said in unison.

"Well, my name is Kairi and I'm following a white rabbit. So..."as Kairi began to leave again, the two once again blocked Kairi's path of exiting.

"You can't go yet!" said Dee

"No, the visit has just started!" said Dum

"Look, I'm sorry but..."

"Do you like to play hide and seek?"said Dum as he and Dee jumped into a nearby bush.

They then jumped out of the adjacent tree, and began opening the hands and waving themaround. "Or button button, who's got the button?"

"No, thanks."

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle!" The Brothers then began jumping up and down punching each other in the face as they were honking at each other with every punch.

"Sorry but I have to go." said Kairi

"Why?" asked the Twins as they blocked his way out again.

"Because I am following a white rabbit"

"Why?"

"I guess I'm curious to know where he is going!" said Kairi as now he was visibly irritated.

"Ohhhh, she's curious! Tsk! tsk! tsk! tsk!" said Dum

"The oysters were curious too, weren't they?" said Dee

"Aye and you remember what happened to them..."

"Poor things!"

Kairi sighed knowing if she didn't ask it was going to plague her mind. "What did happen to the oysters?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." said Dee

"Just tell me!" said Kairi

"Oh, no. You're in much too much of a hurry!" said Dum.

"Well, I guess I could spare 5 min..."

"You could?" said the twins energetically. They take Kairi's hands and place her on the log as they begin their skit.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter!" began Dee

"Or: The story of the curious Oysters!" said Dum as they began their story.

* * *

"This always happens to me doesn't? Just when I think I got everything handled. I get hit with another wrench." cried Sora. Sora was sore he and Stitch had just finished off a Stealth Sneak and now they were wondering the forest looking for Kairi. "You get what I mean, right fuzzball?"

"Poonga moosh neenga."

"Hey no need for name calling!"

As the two followed Kairi's trail, they started to hear an echoing voice sing throughout the forest. _"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were __the borogoves, and the momeraths outgrabe."_

"Now where is that coming' from?" asked Sora.

"Uh... loose something?" They turned around to see just a smile, high in the tree floating in the darkness.

"Kind of. Sorry if we're in your way." Sora said.

"Oh uh, that's quite all right! One moment please..." said the Mysterious smile as two eyes suddenly appeared. Then right before their eye the mysterious smile began to take a shape. What took shape was a rotund pink and purple striped talking cat appeared beforetheir eyes singing a song. "Second chorus... _'Twas brilllig, and the slithy toves, did gyre __and gimble in the wabe... "_

"Cat." said Stitch.

"A Cheshire Cat." said Cheshire as he used his tail to lift his ears into the air like it was a hat. As he continued to sing, he began to disappear again. "_All mimsy were the __borogoves..."_

"Wait!" Sora waved at the Cat. "Hold on for a second."

"Very well. Third chorus..." began Cheshire.

"No song, but we just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go. "

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to."

"Oh, it really doesn't matter, as long as we find..." began Sora but before he could finish Cheshire interrupted him. "Then it really doesn't matter which way you go! _Ahhmm...__and the momeraths __outgrabe..." _said the Cat as he jumped out of the tree and disappeared before their eyes. But only to reappear in a different tree. "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who?" asked Stitch

"The White Rabbit"

"He did?" asked Stitch.

"They did what?" asked Cheshire.

"Go that way?" Stitch asked as he pointed in a direction

"Who did?"

Stitch was getting irritated. "White Rabbit!"

"What Rabbit?"

"Where is White Rabbit?!"

Cheshire cat just grabbed his head off of his shoulders and started to balance his body on top of it and asked. "Can you stand on your head?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Stitch blew it up. His short temper got the best of him and he began climbing the tree. But before Stitch could get to him the Cheshire cat disappeared to another tree.

"However, if I were looking for a white rabbit I'd ask the Mad Hatter." said Cheshire as he put his head back in his rightful place and pointed to the sign that said Mad Hatter.

"The Mad Hatter?" said Sora. He didnt think it was a smart idea to deal woth any crazy people. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Or, there's the March Hare. In that direction." The Cat also pointed to a different sign that pointed in a different direction.

"Thanks. We'll visit him." said Sora as he began to leave.

"Of course, he's mad too."

"Um, we don't want to meet any 'mad people."

"Oh, you can't help that. Almost everyone is mad here. Ha... ha ha ha ha ha! You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself... hahaha... _and the momeraths outgrabe..." _Then the cat disappeared for good.

* * *

"_We're cabbages and kings! The end!"_

"That was very sad story." said Kairi as she sat there watching the ending of the song.

"Aye, and there's a moral to it." said Dum

"Well if you're an oyster."

Dum stopped him. "Another recitation... "

"Look I got to go... "

"It's titled 'Father William."

"But".

The twins began singing again. "First verse: _You are old father William, the young man __said and your hair has become very white. And yet you incessantly stand on your head, __do you think at your age it is right, is right, do you think at your age it is right?_

As the two sang and danced, Kairi made a break for it, off in the distance he could hear the two brothers continue singing. She continued running through the wild forest until he ran into her companions. Sora was the first to yell at her. "Where the Hell you've been?"

"Please don't yell, I just got done watching two grown men in school boy outfits talk about how being a curious oyster can get you eaten." said Kairi as she held her head and continued their exploration in the forest.

* * *

"_Well, in me youth, father William replied to his son, I'd do it again and again and again __and I'd done it again and again and again..." _Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum continued their story without Kairi but suddenly they stopped when they thought they heard turned around to find a man in brown cloak.

"This world has been connected." The twins then became terrified as newly appeared Heartless began attacking them. The man in the cloak glided through the trees and the bushes of the forest and stopped in his tracks right in front of the twins. Then dark pools of darkness appeared from the ground and out came shadows.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cried the twins. The two could only run away from the monsters. But their running wouldn't solve anything. It only made things worse. The heartless then began to pursue the pudgy boys, and with great quickness the shadows caught the twins and seconds later both shadows and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum disappeared into darkness.

The cloaked man continued his walk and developed deeper into the forest following the heroes of light. "Tied to the Darkness."


	6. Simply Mad or Wonderland pt 2

Chapter V: Simply Mad or Wonderland pt. 2

**~The Tea Party Garden~**

The trio walked towards the entrance to a small garden, around the garden was a large table. Around the table with about dozen chairs that surrounded it with a variety of multi-colored cups and teapots. All the tea pots, while had nothing to heat them, began whistling creating a bubbly melody. Across the table were two figures dancing wildly, but what they were unable to see who was at the table due to the amount of steam that the teapots were giving off. But they were able to hear voices through the steam." ..to us. If there are no objections, let it be unanimous!"

One of the voice singing the song was a short buck-toothed man with a giant green hat. He was also sporting green shirt, bow tie, yellow coat, and green shoes. He was the Mad Hatter. "A very merry unbirthday..."

The Hatter's buddy is the March Hare, a tan rabbit with blond hair, purple nose, and buck-toothed. He was wearing a red-orange coat, orange bow tie, brown pants and crimson shoes. "A very merry unbirthday..."

"A very merry unbirthday to us!"said the two party goers in unison.

"A very merry unbirthday to me." sang the March Hare

"To who?"

"To me." sang the March Hare pointing at himself

"Oh you!" The Hatter pointed at the Hare

"A very merry unbirthday to you!" The Hare pointed at the Hatter.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you."

"Oh me!"

"Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!" As the two finished their song. Kairi clapped at the wonderful song they sung.

When the March Hare and Mad Hatter heard the clapping they began to freak out. So much so that they jumped out of their seat and began jumping chair to chair trying to push the three away. "No room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room, no room!"

"It looks like there is plenty of room though." said Kairi as they began pushing them away.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" yelled the March Hare

" I say it's rude. Its very very rude, indeed! Hah!" said the Mad Hatter:

"Oh, we're very sorry, but we did enjoy your singing and we wondered if you could tell us..." Kairi began but wasn't able to finish when the March stopped pushing and started pulling them back.

The March Hare took the trio, and pushed them into the chairs. "You enjoyed our singing?"

"Oh, what a delightful child!" laughed the Hatter "I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have a cup of tea!"

"Ah, yes indeed! The tea, you must have a cup of tea!" said the March Hare as he took a tea pot and began to pour it in his hand. Then a small plate, a cup, and even too cubes of sugar poured out of the cup in and landed nicely in his hand.

"That would be very nice." said Kairi as she began to take the tea from the March Hare.

While Kairi was about to enjoy her tea, Sora on the other hand was looking very irritated. He wasn't in any mood nor any patience to deal with all of the shenanigans. He was already tired of all of the other problems that had already slowed him down from finding the map. He leaned towards Kairi. "Let's go."

But Kairi was starting to have fun. "What's the rush? Can't we just enjoy some tea for a moment?"

"We don't have time for this." Sora said in a whisper.

"This has been the calmest moment I've had all day, can I please have this moment?"

Sora took a deep breath. "Fine."

Kairi smiled and returned to her conversation with the March Hare. "Anyway I'm sorry we interrupted your birthday party." But as soon as Kairi said birthday the March Hare then took the cup away from her and gave her a dirty look. "Birthday? Hahaha! My dear child, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not! Hehehe!" said a giggling Mad Hatter as he began to pour tea into his clothing the trailed out of his sleeve and into a cup."This is an unbirthday party!"

They were confused. "Unbirthday?I don't get it."

"Its very simple. Now, thirty days have sept- no, when... an unbirthday, if you have a birthday then you... haha...they don't know what an unbirthday!" said the March Hare as he pointed at them.

"How silly! Ha ha ha ha! Ah-hum... I shall elucidate!" said The Mad Hatter as the tea pots began to make another musical whistling. "Now statistics prove, prove that you've got one birthday."

"Imagine, just one birthday every year." said the March Hare

The Mad Hatter continued. "Ahhh, but there are 364 unbirthdays! Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer!"

Kairi then got excited. "Then it's our unbirthday too!"

Sora leaned in. "Please don't encourage them."

"It is?" cried The March Hare. "What a small world this is."

"In that case..." said the Mad Hatter as he lifted his hat to find a very large cake hiding underneath his hat and he began to sing again. "A very merry unbirthday."

"To me?" asked Kairi.

"To you!"

"A very merry unbirthday."

"For me?"

"For you! Now blow the candle out, my dear and make your wish come true!" Kairi followed the words of the song, and then in seconds the cake suddenly rocketed in the air and exploding creating beautiful fireworks. "A very merry unbirthday to you!"

Once the sing stopped and things were getting settled the Two mad party goers sat on the table. "And uh, and now my dear, hehe, uh... you were saying that you would like to se.. uh...? You were seeking some information some kind... hehe!"

"Yeah we're looking for-"

Before Sora could finished the Mad Hatter picked up his cup and yelled loudly "Clean cup, clean cup! Move down! Clean cup, clean cup, move down, move down, clean cup, clean cup, move down! "

The Mad Hatter picked up a cup and handed it to Sora. "Would you like a little more tea?"

"We haven't had tea." said an annoyed Sora. But his statement was completely ignored.

"And now, my dear, something seems to be troubling you. Uh, won't you tell us all about it?" asked the Hatter.

"I have an excellent idea!" exclaimed The March Hare. Let's change the subject! Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know. Why is a raven like a writing desk? asked Kairi

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mad Hatter.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Why is a what?" said Mad Hatter started to get scared as if Kairi was about to attack them..

"She's stark raving mad!" cried the March Hare

"It's your riddle!" said Sora as he got up from his seat.

"How about a nice cup of tea?" said the Hare as he tried to hand Sora some tea.

Sora was fed up. He already dealt with too much craziness for one day he could take any more crazy people. He grabbed Kairi's hand and led her out of her seat. "Time to go."

That's when the March Hare randomly called out."The time, the time! Who's got the time?"

Suddenly coming through the gate was the White Rabbit. "No, no, no, no! No time, no time, no time! Hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late!"

" White rabbit!" yelled Stitch as he jumped out his seat.

"Oh, I'm so late! I'm so very very late!" cried out the White Rabbit as he sprinted through garden brushing past everyone at the table.

"Kairi, lets go!" said Sora as he ran out of the Garden and back into the woods with Kairi and Stitch following while the March Hare & Mad Hatter: continued to sing. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us. A very merry unbirthday to us, to us...

* * *

**~Lotus Forest~**

Sora was racing after the White Rabbit with great determination. So much so that Kairi and Stitch began to fall behind. "Sora! Hold on! We need to catch up!"

"We can't lose the rabbit!" he yelled back. "Hurry up.

"Wait!" cried Kairi but before she could continue on a large group of Heartless appeared in front of her. "On no!"

But before they could try to attack they were consumed by a giant fire ball. In front of her was Sora who has his Keyblade extended in front of him. "I said hurry."

Kairi ran to Sora's side but then suddenly more heartless were conjured this time surrounding all three of them. She turned back to Sora. "What now?"

"Magnetize!" shouted Sora as he raised his Keyblade in the air. Then a large force of energy appeared before their heads; and then all of the heartless were pulled into the magnetic force and were grouped together. "Freeze!" With Sora's words a powerful gust of wind and snow emitted from the tip of the Keyblade and instantly froze the heartless. After the Magnet energy had worn off, the three stepped aside and as watched the frozen heartless fall to the ground shattering in a million pieces.

"Wow." Kairi said in Awe. "How did you do that?"

"It's magic. Anyone can do it." He said simply.

"Magic? Are you serious?" Kairi seemed unconvinced.

"Yes, I am serious. Why you don't believe in magic?"

"You sound pretty ridiculous right now."

"Believe it or not, the truth is that magic is very real."

Kairi was intrigued of the thought of using magic and the fact that anyone could use magic excited her. "Could you teach me?" asked Kairi.

"We don't have time. We should be focusing on the White Rabbit and getting off this crazy world. "

"Please just one quick lesson. If I learn something then maybe I can be of some help to you in battle, and you wouldn't have to save me a dozen times. Then we can focus all of our attention to finding the Rabbit."

"No, we don't have time to-" Sora stopped when he looked at Kairi's face. There were no fake puppy eyes but a simple pleading look that caused Sora's heart, for just a moment, warm up. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. ONE quick lesson."

Kairi smiled she was excited to learn some magic. She watched as Sora was searching for something in the surrounding area. Then he picked up a stick and motioned for her to grab it. She was very confused. "What's with the stick?"

"I'm getting to it." Said Sora. Then he began his lesson. "Magic is a pool of energy that resides in all living things. Some people call it Ki or chi or mana, there is about a thousand different names for it. But the most common name is magic. In order for you to use magic you need to tap into that pool of energy and manifest it into the tip of your stick."

"But why am I using a stick?" she asked.

"Because magic is a very powerful, and can be very dangerous. Using magic without some sort of conduit can really hurt you."

"How?"

"Let's say I want to cast a fire spell, and instead of using a conduit, I use my hand. A few seconds later my hand will catch on fire and I'll have third degree burns."

"OK I understand." Said Kairi as she immediately grabs the stick from Sora and held it out in front of her. "So how do I cast magic?"

"I want you to just calmly breath and I want you to try to find a deep warmth within you and then when you think you found it I want you picture a fire emitting from the stick. " Sora instructed.

Kairi closed her eyes and breathed, just like she was told and until she felt the warmth he was talking about and then she imagined her shelf creating a fire from the tip of her stick. Then a ball of fire shot out of her stick with great speed. So much speed that Stitch was unable to anticipate it and was unintentionally hit causing him to fly off into the nearby brush. Kairi opened her eyes and realized what she did she immediately dropped the stick and ran to Stitch's side. "Oh no Stitch! I'm Sorry."

While Kairi went to help Stitch, Sora was laughing hysterically at the sight of the 'annoying fuzzball' to get hit for a change. But he suddenly stopped after another weird feeling was hitting him. He hadn't laughed liked that in years. He couldn't even remember the last time he laughed like that. His thoughts were broken when he suddenly heard his name. He rushed over to Kairi and Stitch huddled over an object. "What's wrong?"

"Look at this." Kairi was holding out a very small object, it was a small broken propeller hat. "I recognize this. There were two men here who wear these caps and now they're gone. I think they might have been attacked."

Stitch then sniffed the propeller hat and picked up the scent that was on it. "Heartless!"

"Great, first we're back the way we came and now it looks like there are more Heartless coming here by the minute." Said Sora. "Things can't get any worse."

Then once again a whispering singing voice echoed throughout the forest. "Hmhmhmhm…and the momeraths outgrabe" Once again appearing was the Cheshire Cat.

"I spoke too soon." Said Sora.

Stitch began growling not forgetting about the annoying things the cat had done to him, while Kairi looked at the cat with utter disbelief. "Is that a cat?"

"Whom did you expect? The White Rabbit, perchance?" said the Cat.

Sora didn't want any part of the riddles or games so he decided to get straight to the point. "Look we need to find that Rabbit but this whole place is a confusing and we have no way out of this forest."

"Naturally. That's because you have no way . Alll ways here you see, are the queen's ways."

"Queen?" said Stitch.

"We haven't met any queen." Said Sora

The Cat nearly jumped out of the tree when he heard that piece of news. "You haven't? Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha!"

Sora turned to Stitch. "Another crazy person?"

"Gooba ma neegay." Said Stitch.

"You said it."

"Where can we find the queen?" asked Kairi.

"Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut." With tug on a nearby branch, a small door opened from the trunk of the tree the Cat was perched on, on the other side was a garden with a rather large castle in the background.

Kairi turned back to her comrades with excitement in her eyes. "C'mon let's go."

Sora grabbed her arm. "We are not here to find a crazy Queen. We need to find the White Rabbit."

"I know. But I remember the Rabbit took the map and then said something about a queen. Maybe by meeting the queen we can explain the situation and get the map back."

Sora thought for a moment. "Alright, but we need to be careful. Something tells me we don't want it might not end well."

"Then let's go."

Tea Party Garden

Back at the Garden, the party was no longer filled with life and merriment. Just death. The March Hare and Mad Hatter were consumed by darkness, teapots and cups were scattered all across the ground, chairs split, and lights destroyed. The Tea Party Garden was nothing more than a forgotten party.

The brown cloaked man finished his work, with his group of heartless and exited the destroyed garden. "Soon to be completely eclipsed."

* * *

**~Queen's Court~**

After navigating through the incredibly long maze the trio entered the grand hall of the castle. When they entered they noticed the hall looked like a courtroom, and at the defendant stand was a small girl at the age of ten. She has long, thick, blond and a blue dress with a white pinafore. She stood at the bar under watch by several guards made of cards. Suddenly the White Rabbit sprinted out of their way and made it in front of the judge's stand. "Where's Rabbit?" asked Stitch.

That's when the three heard a loud trumpet and yell of the White Rabbit. "Court is now in session!"

"I still don't understand why I'm on trial." said the little girl

The White Rabbit pull out a piece of paper from his coat and began reading. "Huh... your majesty... members of the jury... loyal subjects... The prisoner at the bar, known as Alice, is charged with enticing her majesty, the Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully...

"Shit!" said Sora under his breath.

"What?" asked Kairi

"We're in Wonderland."

"What's Wonderland?"

"This world we're standing on this world is called Wonderland and this is not a place we want to be on."

Kairi could see the fear in Sora's eyes. She was almost too afraid to ask but she had to anyway. "Why is this the last place we want to be?"

Sora took Kairi and Stitch and they quickly sneaked behind a nearby pillar. Then Sora began explaining. "About twenty years ago, a group of people created the world Wonderland as a way to help people who are mentally ill and dangerous. They'd take them out of their world and put them in an environment where they could make them better."

"Like a mental institution?"

"Yes." That's when Sora gulped. "And unfortunately we've just landed on a world where we are surrounded by crazy people who will kill us without hesitation."

"But in all this time we've been here we've haven't been attack by any of the people we've met."

"That's because she found a way to calm them down." Sora then pointed at the woman in the judge's seat. The Judge was the infamous ruler of Wonderland, The Queen of Hearts. The Queen is a large woman dressed in black and red regal attire and is usually seen carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip. But today she had a large scepter that she proudly waved around. "She was first just the caretaker for these people but one day she just snapped. She became angry and ill tempered, and soon she took over the entire world and became the Queen of Hearts."

"Why is she called the Queen of Hearts?"

Sora took a second "Because she can literally rip people hearts. "

Kairi went pale. She was just like a heartless, maybe worse because underneath all evil was still a human being rip. But the thought of an actual person doing that was scaring her. "I thought only heartless could rip people's hearts out?"

"Well she found a way to do it herself.".

Kairi's thoughts turned towards Alice. "Shouldn't we help her?"

"The queen has an army, we wouldn't be able to win this fight if we tried."

"We're just going to let her die?"

But Sora didn't answer her but, instead he turned his attention back to the court case.

The White Rabbit continued his speech."...and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved..."

"Don't mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper and the attempted theft of my heart!" yelled the Queen.

After the yelling from his ruler the Rabbit began skipping to the end. "Bwbwbwl... thereby causing the queen to lose her temper and sicking monsters to take the Queen's heart."

"Now, Ha ha... are you ready for your sentence?" said the Queen as she developed a malicious grin on her face.

"Sentence?" asked Alice. "But there must be a verdict first!"

The Queen blew up again. "Sentence first! Verdict afterwards!"

"But that just isn't the way!" cried Alice.

"All ways are..."

"Your ways, your majesty." finished Alice

"Yes, my child. Now do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" said Alice with confidence. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so...so mean!"

"Silence!" Yelled the Queen. The Queen took a moment to cool down and resumed her sentencing. "Now, I find the defense Guilty as charged!"

The three watched as a group of card guards surrounded Alice and aimed their weapons at her.

While Alice was glowing, the queen thought of this as an act of aggression and decided to retaliate. "Off with her HEAD!" the Queen commanded.

"STOP!" Everyone in the courtroom froze. Everyone searched for the voice that challenged the queen's authority. To the citizen's of Wonderland, that person was very brave or very foolish. Kairi however knew the voice. She was surprise to look up and see Sora leaving the safety of the pillar and going to confront the Queen.

The Queen saw Sora approaching the bar and immediately erupted in anger. "Who are you! How dare you interrupt my court!"

Sora knew he had to tread carefully. He knew anything he said or did could set the Queen off and cause the order of his execution. "Pardon me your majesty, But I am afraid you are making a great mistake."

"Mistake?! I don't make mistakes!" cried the Queen. "Off with his head!"

"Wait, wait please! Hear me out your Majesty!" Sora said desperately.

In a surprising turn of events, the Queen decided to listen. She held out her scepter and her guards halted their movement towards Sora. But something caught Sora's eye. He looked at the Queen's scepter and noticed the large orb at the tip of the scepter.

"Thank you. I must respectfully tell you that you have the wrong person. For you see I have found the true culprit."

"Oh? And who is this culprit?"

Sora turned his back and went straight for the pillar and grabbed Stitch. Stitch struggled as Sora lifted in him in the air and held him in front the queen. Kairi looked at Sora with an angry look as she tried to stop him from taking Stitch. "What the hell are you doing?"

"It's OK I got a plan." as Sora began dragging Stitch began to suddenly calm down as Sora whispered in his ears. Sora reached the bar he held up Stitch to the Queen. "This right here is the monster you are looking for."

"That isn't the monster that tried to attack me!"

"It is now." said Sora as he flung Stitch onto the Queen.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" The Queen was in a state of panic as Stitch began to lick her entire face until she collapsed. This gave Stitch the opportunity to grab the sphere on top of her scepter and to run away. The Card Guards seeing that their Queen is in trouble, dropped their weapons to rush to her side.

While all that craziness was going on Sora grabbed hold of Alice and started dragging her towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

As the Queen was regaining her composure, she watched as the four intruders sprint out of her castle and into the maze. That is when she held out her heart wand which began to glow red."PEOPLE OF WONDERLAND! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"


End file.
